


creamy call

by kunkles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn with a very tiny amount of background plot that's not stated at all, written overnight w/ no editing so its just a quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunkles/pseuds/kunkles
Summary: Neo seduces a Yang very easily





	creamy call

Yang stares blankly at her laptop, stubbornly refusing to use any calculator for her math homework despite her free reign to do so. It’s not due for nearly a week so giving her brain some exercise is good for her, although answering a call from Neo over discord interrupts all her trains of thought. Neo is a pretty good friend to her but also a massive pain in the ass and their friendship is based almost entirely on teasing and messing with each other. They’d never admit to all the casual sex and actual fondness of each other, maintaining the arch nemesis facade is important. The nerf and water gun fights between the two girl’s friend groups are vital to life itself.  
“What’d you want, tiny?” Yang asks while staring at her screen, knowing full well she can’t concentrate while waiting for Neo to type out her responses.  
“Feeling a little uncreative with your insults today, Yang?” Neo finally types out without her usual dizzying array of emojis.  
“You ain’t earned any yet. You after something?” Yang asks, tapping next to the touch pad on her laptop.  
“Alright alright just come round already,” Neo responds, again with no emojis, “i need you right now”  
Yang flushes a bit and nervously runs her hand through her hair.  
“I’m a little busy.” she says simply, moving her mouse and hovering it over the hang up as she waits for Neo’s response, but she can’t deny it’s a little tempting and Neo is extremely hot.  
“Cmon sunlight, we’ll have so much fun together. I’ll even do your work for you”  
“Neo, it’s ten at night and we aren’t even in the same maths class.” Yang crosses her legs a little, trying her best to keep the thought of getting into the short girl’s pants again out her mind. “Anyway, last time we had sex you pulled my hair out and never let me breath.”  
“Not my fault you weren’t a good girl. Maybe you'll do better this time. Cmon. its a win win, sunlight”  
Yang takes a deep breath in, biting her lip and curling her toes at just the thought of being dominated by the mute girl again.  
“Fine, fine, alright, you win, but you’re coming round here.”  
Neo responds with a heart emoji, followed by a winky emoji.  
Yang puts her laptop by her side as she sighs, looking down at her outfit; an old stained button-up shirt and boxer shorts she uses for pyjamas. She’s tempted to change into something nicer for a second, but decides against it. She knows she’ll be nude soon enough. She slides a hand between her legs to find she can already feel how wet she is. Neo does this to her every damn time.

Yang knows that Neo lives less than fifteen minutes away but ends up sitting on the sofa, waiting, for nearly an hour. She's sitting on the sofa, almost falling asleep, when the doorbell finally rings. She practically leaps to the door to pull it open, not even getting out a “hello” before Neo is pressing her against the wall and biting softly on her neck. She squeaks a little as Neo starts sucking hard enough to leave a mark, though she releases her hold far too soon. She's a little disappointed as the shorter girl steps back to look her over, but they've got the entire night.  
“Is your sister here?” Neo signs, suddenly looking just a little sheepish as if she's just realising that possibility. When Yang shakes her head, she's relieved and finally closes the door.  
Despite her only wearing a baggy hoodie and baggy pants, Yang can't help but look over Neo’s figure as she's lead into the bedroom, the shorter girl knowing exactly where to go. She's quickly pushed onto the bed. She spreads her legs open, ready and willing and waiting for Neo. She's surprised, definitely a little disappointed, when she straddles her hips instead. She hitches her breath as the girl lifts her stained shirt slightly and rests her smaller hands on her stomach, before roughly tearing the shirt open. Yang instinctively holds her breath for a few seconds as her breasts are exposed to the colder air with Neo pressing her hands into the large mounds, softly squeezing and massaging them.  
This only lasts for a few seconds before Neo leans down and licks the top of Yang’s left breast for a minute. Yang melts into the sensation, Neo’s tongue exploring every inch of her tits starting to drive her a little mad. She rests one hand on Neo’s back and the other on her head, grabbing a small bunch of her light brown hair but not tight enough to impede any movement. She’s soon letting out small, quiet moans as Neo takes a minute to suck on her nipple as if her life depends on it. She can feel a damp spot forming on her underwear and she’s about to ask to be touched before the top of her breast gets gets bitten hard, her question becoming a small muffled whimper. She clamps a hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet by instinct.  
“Fucking hell, tiny, someone’s gonna see that.” she complains, running a hand through the girls hair. She pouts a little when Neo responds by simply looking her in the eyes and smiling, before biting down hard again, and again. She can’t help but buck her hips in simple need. She’s a little out of breath and very disappointed when Neo dismounts her, signing for her to budge over. Yang watches her lay down next to her, her breast getting one last grab and smack before she signs for Yang to get to eat up while she works.  
“Make me cum while i do your math homework.” Neo signs, grabbing Yang’s laptop from the side table.  
Yang hesitates for only a second, having to catch her breath from the sudden stop of stimulation as Neo rests her laptop on her stomach. She springs into action when she’s looked at expectantly. She quickly gets between Neo’s legs and quickly pulls her pants down to her ankles to find no underwear, spreading the short girls legs open a little further for easier access. She can’t see Neo’s reaction as she rubs her thumb on her clit with one hand and pushes a finger inside her with the other, finding her already incredibly wet and, not that she’d admit it, probably extremely needy. Nobody can ever make Neo talk but Yang has become a minor expert in getting tiny little noises from her, very pleased when she hears a small gasp when she draws her tongue up her slit, ending on and giving her clit a brief suck on for two seconds at maximum. She can’t help but smile a little smug to herself when Neo reaches around the laptop to put her hand in her hair, pulling her face directly into her pussy, an implicit instruction to “get on with it already.”  
Yang happily complies and sucks on Neo’s clit to earn herself a very quiet whine from her. Her initial instinct is to reach up her body and cup her breasts but the laptop gets in the way. Instead she uses one hand to squeeze and lightly scratch her thigh and the other to slowly push a finger inside her, adding another and another when she earns more quiet pleased noises, slowly starting to finger her when she finds her g-spot and sucks hard on her clit. She’s extremely proud to earn another, louder, noise of pleasure from Neo as she keeps it up. Neo even abandons even trying to do the maths, closing the laptop and placing it back at the side, Yang taking the opportunity to reach up her body and grab a breast over her clothed hoodie. Yang moans a little into Neo’s clit as she sucks on it, enjoying it, increasing the speed of her fingering and doing her best to fondle her breast. It isn’t long at all before she feels some hands back grabbing at her hair. Soon enough Neo’s holding her head against her pussy as she bucks her hips, grinding on her face as her orgasm pulses through her body.

Neo spends a few seconds regaining her composure, her facade of being in control falling away.  
“Not bad sunlight,” Neo signs, brushing her hand through Yang’s thick hair when she rests her head on her thigh to look up at her, “I need to go home though.”  
Neo gets up without further explanation as she pulls her pants back up, starting to head back toward the door before stopping when Yang whines pretty loudly.  
“But that’s not fair! Can’t you return the favour?” she says, reaching out fruitlessly to try to grab the short girl.  
“I can’t stay. You could always come back to my place, though.” Neo signs back with a wink, heading out the door with confidence.  
Yang knows she shouldn’t. She knows she needs to do some housework, to be sure she’ll be here in the morning for Ruby’s return, to at least try to do her homework.  
Despite all that, though, she quickly rushes on a new shirt and pants and rushes after the girl. She knows full well that Neo knows exactly what she’s doing.


End file.
